L'horreur de la Guerre, des années noires
by Casper-a-lost-angel
Summary: Avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde, moi je refait juste un e post-Poudlard. Hermione revient après 6ans d'absent personne ne la revus après la bataille final. *Je suis nul pour les résumés venez voir*
1. Le silence d'un retour

** Je croit que j'ai enfin réussi à créer un monde qui me ressemble...C'est pas énorme _sorry_... Alors bienvenu et bonne lecture.**

**Ah oui, tout ai à la vénérable J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire. Encore heureux ! **

* * *

_Je n'ai jamais sût si tu étais encore vivant... Je me souvient juste de la pâleur de ton corps sur le sol, le sang sur les murs, et l'odeur nauséabonde de mort qu'il régnai. J'ai juste voulut oublier, tout effacer comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mais ça a eu lieu, et ça je ne pourrai jamais te le pardonner._  
_Au fond c'était juste une destruction mutuel... Et tu as gagné_

_

* * *

_

Une jeune fille était là sur le bitume, assise sur le trottoir regardant les voitures défiler, ses longs cheveux bruns s'entremêlaient avec le vent. Elle inspira une grande bouffé de sa cigarette presque consumé, et la jeta en se leva avec désinvolture. Son sac à la main elle marche sans faire vraiment attention à ce qui l'entoure. Elle suit une ligne imaginaire, ne levant pas la tête trop avide de la contempler.

Ses escarpins claquaient sur la route goudronnée, elle appelle un taxi, s'engouffre dans la voiture. Elle posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir, et ferme les yeux. Mais le chauffeur lui demanda sa destination. Sans lui prêter attention elle murmura. "Le chaudron Baveur." Le conducteur la regarda surpris, et se lança dans sa course. Elle voyait les paysages défilés: les rue de Londres et leurs passants idiots. Elle perdit le fil et sans s'en rendre compte elle arriva, paya et descendit.

La jeune fille pris une grande bouffé d'air avant de poussé la porte. Elle entra réticente. Tout le monde la regarda surpris comme si il avaient vu un fantôme ce qui était un peu le cas. Un client s'étouffa avec son Whisky-pur-Feu. Des murmures sourds prirent la salle. La belle brune salua le barman, et se dirigea vers le chemin de traverse. La rue était bondée, des rires, des cris, des voix, le chemin n'était plus comme pendant les années noires, il était vivant. Elle trottinait ne voulant pas attirer l'attention.

Elle arriva devant une boutique immense avec une plaque où il était écrit: "Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux". La brunette poussa tremblotante la porte. Et s'avança d'un pas peu assuré vers la caisse. Elle enleva ses lunettes. Le roux qui était en face d'elle devient blême. il eu un hoquet de surprise. Elle le regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Il crût apercevoir une larme couler sur ses joues. Il lui caressa tendrement ses pommettes de la main enlevant par la même occasion toute trace de pleur.

"Fred, est ce que tu..."

Le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer coupa sa phrase en plein milieu par la surprise. il n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Non, elle n'était donc pas morte. La jeune fille se tourna vers le garçon est se blottis dans ses bras, bientôt rejoint par le deuxième jumeau. Personne ne sais combien de temps il sont resté là, enlacé. George regarda la jeune fille d'un air sévère et enfin lui demanda la question qui leurs brulait les lèvres:

"Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? Tout le monde te croit morte... Et Harry tu devrais le voir...»

La jeune femme pris d'un sursaut et en un mouvement de recule, lassa la colère l'emporté avec ses larmes muette depuis bien trop longtemps.

"Ne me parle pas de ce connard ! Va lui demandé à lui ce qui m'a prit "

Son corps encore secoué par les sanglots, elle sécha ses larmes d'un geste colérique. Pourquoi était-elle si désarçonné d'entendre ce nom qu'elle avait si longtemps côtoyé? Ses jambes fléchirent elle s'écroula au milieu des clients aveuglent. Fred la pris dans ses bras, la portant vers leur appartement situé en haut de la boutique. La brunette se cramponna a lui comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui échappe, l'abandonne. Mais trop tard pour que cela ne soit jamais arrivé, oui elle avait peur, une peur sourde qui l'a déjà détruite.

George les suivit de peu, après avoir dit à un employé de s'occuper de la boutique. Il voulait savoir pourquoi celle qu'il admirait pour son talent et son courage avait disparus de la circulation pendant six ans. Mais il se doutait que la raison ne serait pas douce pour lui et les autres que cela les détruirait. Mais ce qu'il ne se doutait pas c'était à quel point il avait raison...

La jeune fille pleurait encore dans les bras de Fred, voulant exorciser cette souffrance qu'elle avait en elle depuis bien trop longtemps. Peu à peu elle s'endormit bercé par les battements du cœur du jumeau, dans un sommeille sans rêve, paisible et toujours aussi magnifique.

0oOo0

**_Vous voulez le nom de cette enfant brisé par des douleurs enfouies ? Bien sur que vous le voulez pousser par ce sadisme malsain. Et bien répétez-vous de ses maux, elle s'appelle Hermione Granger et ses démons ne sont au fond que les vôtres..._**


	2. Le début d'une vérité

Voili Voulou... Mon deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 2 

Dans une pièce circulaire aux couleurs rouge et or, une jeune fille dormait la tête posée sur l'épaule d'un roux. Sa poitrine bougeant au rythme de ses respirations. Il la regardait la dans ses bras paisible, inerte comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas fait de nuit sas cauchemars elle en avait perdu le compte. Elle lui avait manqué, mais rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Loin était l'époque de Poudlard. Elle avait changé les horreurs de la guerre lui avait marqué le visage.

Il savait que malgré ce que disaient ceux qui avaient vécu la bataille final, ils n'étaient pas heureux, ils ne pouvaient l'être. Ils en avaient trop vu. Le roux regardait dans le vide, voulant oublier ce qu'il avait vécu, oublier les cries, les éclaires verts, les corps éparpillé, l'odeur de la mort qu'il régnait. Mais surtout oublier qu'il avait tué. Le monde n'avait pas changé c'était eux, la génération sacrifiée, les enfants de la guerre.

Il sentit la brune bougée, peu à peu il tomba en face deux lacs chocolat remplis de tristesse et de pardon. Il lui fit un sourire réconfortant, elle se leva comme une ballerine. Elle prit son sac, plaça ses lunettes sur son nez, enfila ses escarpins. Elle était magnifique, elle l'avait toujours été mais ils ne s'en sont jamais rendu compte Elle s'approcha, lui caressa la joue tendrement et fit un bisou sur celle-ci. Elle partit sans un regard, il n'en voulait elle le savait, ils s'étaient toujours compris sans les mots. Il resta stoïque et impassible regardant sa démarche féline arrivé vers la porte.

Elle sortie, s'engouffrant dans le monde. Les passant la bousculait sans faire attention à elle, elle en avait l'habitude, être invisible était son lot quotidien. Elle marcha jusqu'à une ruelle. Elle transplana laissant une fumée noire derrière elle. Elle arriva aux **_Ministère de La Magie_**, la peur au ventre.

Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière venu en 5ème année, sauf que cette fois il y avait du monde, **_trop_** de monde. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, enfin presque... Elle s'avança à pas lent vers les ascenseurs gardant bien ses lunettes pour ne pas être reconnu. Elle entra dans le compartiment, respirent un bon coup. La monté était interminable, le silence qu'il y régnait été gênant. Enfin un bruit clair sonna, la brune sortit précipitamment.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau, en flânent dans les couloirs. Elle arriva devant une petite table où une veille femme rondouillarde y était installé. Elle lui tendit une lettre officielle. La secrétaire lui dit d'une voie fluette d'entré. La brune leva la tête, entra d'un coup vif. Devant elle se tenait le ministre. Un homme qui avait dans la cinquantaine aux cheveux longs blonds platine, fier, avec des manières bourgeoises. Il la détailla avec amusement.

"-Hermione Granger. La célèbre héroïne de guerre." **Commença-t-il. **  
"-Je ne suis pas une héroïne et vous le savez mieux que qui qu'on que."

Sa voie était froide, tranchante comme une lame. Le ministre souriait elle n'avait pas changé. Il la détailla, ses longs cheveux bruns avait toujours cette éclat, ses yeux marrons reflétaient toujours autant de douleur et de mépris. Oh oui elle n'avait pas changé toujours la même femme perdu et brisée était devant lui.

"Cesse cette arrogance ! N'oublie pas qui te l'a appris !"**Cria-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voie.**

Elle lui lança un regard noir, remontant ses manches pour cacher ses mains. Il se leva, contourna son bureau, s'approcha d'elle, et lui caressa la joue.

"-Alors tu as réussie..."** Elle avait dit cela comme lassé dans un soupire victorieux. **  
"-Comme tu le vois. J'ai réalisé _son_ rêve."  
"-Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi cela avait tant d'importance."  
"-Car, contre toute attente je l'aimait."

Elle ferma les yeux, oui elle le savait que trop bien. Cette histoire qui pourrait détruire la mémoire de Héros. Mais après ce qu'ils ont fait peuvent-ils être encore considérés comme des héros ? Elle l'ignorait. L'homme la regardait avec envie. Il lui ouvrit les bras, elle s'y blottit, comme un manque. Il savait ce qu'elle était, _un rose si fragile et pourtant avec tant d'épines. _

_**0oOo0**_

_** Qui sait vraiment ce qu'ils ont vécu ? Personne. Cela parait si simple, mais cela ne l'est pas rien ne l'est. Pourquoi ? Sinon nous n'aurions pas de raison de vivre. Hein petits moutons que nous sommes. Leurs histoires n'est qu'une réalité alternative et c'est cela le plus important. Car des gens ont déjà vécu ce qu'ils vivent, au fond c'est juste une histoire vrai transformé pour en créer une autre...**_


	3. Les larmes d'un passé brumeux

Chapitre 3, Bonne lecture! Enjoy!  


* * *

Elle se recula délicatement, il la reconnaissait bien là. Il s'était toujours demandé comment elle avait réussit à tromper son monde, mais la vrai question était qui avait-elle vraiment berné. Ils se regardèrent un instant, une éternité, ils ne comptaient plus. Puis avec sa démarche féline, elle alla s'assoir sur son bureau, les jambes croisées, elle fit un sourire enjôleur, et pris une voie d'enfant.

"Dis Papa Lucius tu me donne l'autorisation d'aller la voir à Azkaban... C'est son anniversaire dans 2 jours et..."  
"Tu es revenu pour ça ?" **Sa voie raillait, il n'était pas déçu elle avait seulement le don de la surprendre. **  
"Je ne sais pas pour tout te dire je crois que je dois juste lui parler."**Elle avait perdu toute sa mascarade, son jeu, et avait pris un air sombre et désorienté.**  
"Je te comprend, oui je vais t'arranger ça."  
"Et Narcissa va bien ?"**Dit-elle avec un semblent d'innocence. **  
"Vas la voir, elle aussi. Elle en a besoin."  
"J'irais."

Il commença à écrire, elle le contempla, repensant à ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, a ce qu'il lui avait dit. Toutes ces histoires dont personne ne voulait parler, tous ses secrets bien trop cachés. Elle refusait de pleurer devant lui. Non, il l'avait trop vu dans cet état. Il se retourna et lui tendit une enveloppe.

"Tu n'auras cas la donnée aux gardiens. Un portoloin t'emmènera à la prison après-demain."  
"Tu te souviens du jours où tu m'as trouvé ?"** Elle avait dis cela suppliante. **  
"Oui, tu étais assise en pleure sous la pluie. Et tu marmonnait que tu voulais les tuer."  
"Tout ce que j'ai fait et dit ses jours là je le pensais."

Elle parti calment avec toujours sa même démarche féline. Il resta interdis, elle lui avait enfin donné une réponse, peut être pas celle qu'il attendait mais une réponse tout de même. Elle avait toujours été un mystère pour lui. Et elle arrivait toujours à découvrir ses plus grands secrets.

Pour lui elle restera à jamais cette gosse qui à dû grandir trop vite. Il haïssait l'Ordre et ses participants, mais depuis que le Lord Noir n'est plu la vie paraissait si belle, si heureuse. Pourtant lui et les autres savaient que cela n'était qu'une mascarade, une énorme blague, et que cela est impossible qu'un jour ils s'en remettent, les deux camps avaient déjà trop perdu.

Elle reprit son chemin, la nuit été déjà tombé depuis une bonne heure. Elle se rendit dans une ruelle et transplana jusqu'à son hôtel. Elle entra dans le palace moldu, elle demanda sans sympathie, avec arrogance et fierté mal placé sa clé de chambre. Elle prit la carte électronique la glissa dans l'encoche prévu à cette effet.

La chambre était spacieuse, et lumineuse, la décoration simple. Elle posa son sac avec nonchalance sur le premier fauteuil à sa porté, et sauta sur le lit de tout son long. Les larmes commençaient à couler. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtal et le sommeil l'emporta.

Le jour avait déjà bien commencé, elle marchait avec persévérance jusqu'aux _Malfoy Manor_. Elle poussa l'immense grille où un M entremêlé d'un serpent y trônait. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte et sonna. Elle reprit son masque d'arrogance et de froideur. Une femme blonde lui ouvrit en la regardant avec dégout.

"Désolé mais mon mari n'est pas là. Repasse plus tard pour te faire prendre, Sang-De-Bourbe." **Hermione lui fit un sourire le plus hypocrite possible.**  
"Ce n'est pas ton coureur de mari que je viens voir Astoria. C'est sa mère, donc bouge tu es sur mon passage."

Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la sœur cadette des Greengrass avait épousé un garçon aussi insupportable que Drago Malfoy. Bien qu'elle apprécie énormément ses parents elle ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. Elle entra dans la demeure avec grâce, après avoir lancé un regard noir à la blonde. Elle monta les escaliers, arriva devant une porte en bois massif, elle la poussa et trouva une vielle femme blonde les yeux dans le vide.

"-Cissy, que t'ont-il fait ?" **Narcissa tourna la tête vers la brune avec un sourire compatissent.**  
"-Mais la même chose que toi, Hermione. Tu sais j'ai tout perdu, l'homme que j'aimais, ma sœur, ma meilleure amie -même si cela est arrivé il y a des années. " **La jeune fille lui envoya un regard sévères. **  
-"Par Morgane ! Qu'est ce qu'elle dirait si elle te voyait... Où est passé la Narcissa que je connaissais ?"  
-"Elle est morte en même temps que lui. Toi une des dernières personnes qui connait cette histoire que dois-je faire?"  
-"Déjà tu n'as pas tout perdu. Il te reste Lucius, ton petit-fils, ton "**Grimace**" fils. Tu sais au moins tout ce que je donnerai pour avoir ta chance.  
-"Là est tout le problème je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas ta force, ni celle de Bellatrix."  
-"Tu es la Black qui à eu le plus de chance. Estime toi chanceuse. N'oublie pas ce que Bella a vécu. Sourit moi et promet que tu vas essayé d'être heureuse pour Scorpius."  
-"Je vais essayer."  
-"Merci."  
-"Est ce que tu lui à parlé? Je sais que l'aime. Va le voir."**Hermione qui quittai la pièce se retourna le regard froid.**  
-"Il est marié."  
-"Tu as toujours fait pour que les autre soit heureux, mais et toi quand vas-tu penser à ton bonheur?"  
-"Le jour où je serai morte.

Elle parti après avoir enlacé Narcissa. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au salon et vu Astoria qui tenait endormi Scorp' dans ses bras. Elle souriait en regardant cette scène attendrissante. Et souffla dans un murmure: "Tu as bien de la chance..." Elle parti les larmes aux yeux, ce demanda encore pourquoi la vie la fessai tant souffrir.

_**0oOo0**_

_** La famille est la seule chose qui sera toujours là pour vous. Mais quand vous n'avez plus rien, à quoi pouvons nous nous rattacher? A nous même ? Cela serait bien triste n'est ce pas? Vous voila dans le monde de la jeune fille qui à toujours fait passer les autres en premier et qui s'est fait avoir. Donc pour une fois dans votre vie soyez égoïste.**_


	4. La simplicité d'une visite

Chapitre4. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Elle marchait sans un regard vers le manoir. La vision de la mère prenant un enfant dans ses bras était trop tenace. Les larmes commençaient à couler. Elle les sécha avec colère et prit ses lunettes et les plaça sur son nez pour cacher l'horreur des crimes qui a été commis. Elle s'arrêta net comme piquet au vif et transplana dans une ruelle du Londres Moldu.

Elle marcha jusqu'aux boutiques de luxe. Elle entra chez Chanel, déambula entre les rayon prenant des articles, et allant les essayer. Une vendeuse vient la conseiller. La brune ne lui jeta aucun regard sinon celui du mépris. Du haut des ses 12 cm de talons, elle se dirige vers la caisse et paye ses achats. Elle sort et se rend chez Dior chaussure, et fait rafale d'escarpin. Résultat de l'après-midi : des fringues, des fringues et des fringues.

Elle rentra aux palaces et enfila une robe bustier beige et des escarpins noirs. Elle prit son sac et descendit au restaurant de l'hôtel. Elle y dina seul, le nez collé à son portable. Deux plus tard, elle sort, prend un taxi, et arrive devant une boite de nuit, **_"L'aube du jour"_**.

Elle sourit et sauta dans les bras d'un grand noir qui été à coté d'un beau brun aux yeux bleu. Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes sous les rires d'Ethan. Il la posa. Blaise lui fit un bisou sur la joue, ils passèrent devant la file d'attente, et saluèrent le videur qui leur fessait place.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au bar, commandèrent les boissons. La musique trop forte accompagnait leur déhanchement. La brune se collait à des mecs que demain elle haïra. Le Black lui roula un joint, pendant qu'il embrassait un blond. Le brun lui était déjà parti, surement avec sa conquête de la soirée. Vers 4 heures, Hermione appela un taxi, et rentra chez elle, bourrée avec l'odeur de l'homme et de l'alcool qui lui collait à la peau.

La brune se réveilla vers midi. Son corps endolorie par la nuit qu'elle avait passé, elle posa les pieds sur le parquette froid, un frisson parcourus son échenille. A pas lent elle se rendit à la douche, l'eau brulante sur sa peau détendit tous ses muscles. Elle sortit, s'habilla et appela le room-service pour avoir son petit déjeuner.

14h sonna, elle agrippa son portoloin et la lettre du Ministre. Elle arriva devant un immense bâtiment. Un gardien vient la chercher, elle lui donna l'enveloppe et sa baguette. Malgré le faite qu'il n'y ai plus de Détraqueurs, la prison avait gardé sa froideur. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs se rendant au Quartier des Mangemort. Les prisonniers lançaient des "Toujours en vie ? " ou bien "Salope tu es libre!". Elle restait froide et digne sous la pluie d'injure qu'elle recevait.

Ils arrivèrent devant une cellule plus sombre que les autres. Une femme brune y était installée au fond le visage illuminé par le peu de rayon qui s'échappait de la fenêtre. Hermione rentra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit avec nonchalance. Elle laissa tomber son dos sur le matelas observant le plafond.

"Le monde a changé. Plus rien n'est comme avant."**La femme avait dit cela en la regardant.**  
"Cela avait changé bien avant que je parte."  
"Pourquoi es-tu ici ?"  
"Mais pour te voire Maman."**Un sourire sadique avait pris son visage.**  
"Alors tu l'as tué..."  
"Bien sur. Tu croyais que j'allai laisser respirer cette affame moldu."  
"Tu ressembles tellement à Jedusor."  
"Regarde où cela la emmener sa rage. Il est Mort ! Tuer par un ignorent. "**Hermione c'était redressé et regardait sa mère dans les yeux. **  
"Et tu crois savoir toi. Tu es enfant d'un adultère avec un moldu. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. "  
"C'est pour cela que tu m'as abandonné. Que toute ma scolarité j'ai été traité comme de la vermine. Regarde qui est libre et qui est enfermé comme un animal. Et après dit moi qui ne vaut rien."  
"Tu es juste enfermé dans une plus grande cage, mon enfant. Ils observent tes moindres gestes. Tu aurais du rester morte."  
"Ils croient que j'ai toujours été de leurs cotés. Alors que c'est moi qui ai tout fait."  
"Hermione ma douce Hermione. Le monde n'est pas ce qu'il parait et tu le sais mieux que personne. Oui tu sais des choses, des histoires vrai ou fausse cela n'a pas d'importance. Par contre ce que tu va faire avec est primordial."**La belle brune sortit un livre de son sac.**  
'Tien maman, c'est aussi ton histoire. Je l'ai écrit pour toi."  
"Un livre ? Et moi je vais rester là ?"  
"A toi de voir. Ton cousin c'est bien échappé lui. Je t'aime n'oublie pas. Ah oui, Bonne anniversaire Maman."

La jeune fille sortit en rigolant. Sous le crie de Bellatrix. Elle récupéra sa baguette et partit sans un regard en arrière.

0oOo0

_La vengeance permet d'avoir après avoir tout perdu un dernier espoir. Mais la haine n'engendre que la haine. Celle-ci n'est pas violente elle est pire. Elle essaye de détruire le dernier espoir de quelqu'un. Que va-t-elle faire ensuite. Essayer de se reconstruire ? Mais pourquoi pour se refaire détruire à nouveau? Non, elle va continuer à transformé sa douleur en arme. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il quand elle tombera sur plus fort que soit? Rien, elle a déjà tout perdu. Alors si on veut jouer, vérifié que l'autre à quelque chose à perdre et que vous non sinon vous risquez de vous brulé les ailes. Mais c'est tellement jouissif de jouer avec le feu._


	5. La douleur d'un souvenir

Bonne lecture !  


* * *

Au fond, elle avait mal, elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas retourner sur ses pas et aller lui pardonner. Mais c'était trop tard, le piano avait joué sa dernière note. La brune avait transplané dans l'allée des embrumes. Elle marchait s'engouffrant un peu pus dans les ténèbres de ses rues. Les personnes qu'elles croissaient la regardait avec admiration, haine ou jalousie.

Elle entra dans un bar, le gérant la regarda avec surprise, cela fessait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venu ici. La salle était petite miteuse. Il y avait un long comptoir sur la droite, des table dispersé un peu partout et au fond un piano, son piano. Elle était la seul à l'utilisé. Rogue lui avait dit que sa mère y jouait ici quand il était à Poudlard, c'était leur secret avec Lucius. Ils pouvaient oublier dans ses lieux la douleur de l'inceste. Qu'elle même avait vécu avec son père adoptif. Car même si peu de personne ne savait, la jeune femme avait vécu une enfance peu agréable.

Elle s'assit sur le petit banc et laissa glisser ses doigts sur les touches gelé, elle joua une comptine d'un autre été de Yann Tiersen. Elle se laissa porter par la mélodie, elle rayonnait, sa beauté éblouissait tout les clients. Le barman sourit et se dit que tout était comme avant. Puis elle se leva et sortit après avoir saluer le gérant.

Une ombre noir apparut derrière elle, elle reconnu des pas et s'arrêta. Quand elle vu son suiveur, elle eu un sourire ironique. Il n'avait pas changé mais pourquoi modifier les valeurs sûres ? Ses cheveux bond étaient parfaitement coiffés, son costume noir jurait avec la pâleur de son teint. Oui, il était resté le même. Drago Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

"Voilà c'est officiel j'ai fait toute la famille. Comment vas-tu mon cher cousin."

De rage, il la plaqua contre le mur par le cou. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle le regardait avec son sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle rit d'un rire à faire pâlir Voldemort lui même. Drago resserra sa poigne lui bloquant la respiration. Il glissa ses doigts le long de ses cuisses, ses reins, ses hanches, suivant un chemin imaginaire.

"Tu as toujours eu de la chance, en tout cas plus que moi. Pour tout le monde tu es une héroïne, alors quand faite tu n'es qu'une trainé, une manipulatrice."**Elle réussi à dire d'une voix faible causé par le manque d'air. **  
"C'est de famille, tu es comme moi ne l'oublie pas."

Le visage de son cousin perdit toutes ses couleurs. Il avait mal, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. Elle avait raison, ils étaient pareille, ils se ressemblaient presque trop. Sauf que pour lui elle avait toujours était plus doué, plus machiavélique. Au fond, il la jalousait sans vraiment savoir quel était sa vie.

"Tu as toujours tout eu. Et moi rien." **Il l'avait lâché à la gorge mais il la gardait plaquer contre le mur de pierre froide. Elle émit un rire dénuer de joie. **  
"Tu te fous vraiment de moi."**Elle avait craché ça avec haine. Le blond lui restait interloqué.**"Tu ne comprends pas. Enfaîte tu as toujours crut que j'avais eu la vie facile, hein ? Aller dit moi la vérité."  
"Bien sure Mademoiselle parfaite. J'étais la quand tu as tout découvert, en 4éme année, quand tu as comprit avec horreur qu'on était de la même famille. Et toi en deux an, tu as tout bousillé, tu m'as tout volé."  
"Mais merde, Dray! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as réussit à le tué."  
"Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné. J'avais besoin de toi. Tu me disais qu'ensemble on était invincible."  
"Je ne sais pas pourquoi... euh... Je crois que j'avais peur."**Il s'écarta brusquement et tapa du poing dans le mur ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Il se rapprocha menaçant une lueur folle dans les yeux, il commença à hurler.**  
"Peur ? Tu avais Peur ? Et moi tu ne croyait pas que j'avais Peur." **La brunette piquet au vif cria. **  
"Tu es un idiot. Oui, j'ai eu peur ! Peur de se que j'allais trouver ! Tu ne sais même pas de ce que j'ai vécu dans mon ancienne famille ! Ils ont tué ma sœur. Dray ma sœur, celle que j'ai pratiquement élevé."** Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Le blond se calma et la regarda dans les yeux. **  
"Qu'est ce que tu as fait Hermione. Répond moi."  
"Ce que tout Mangemort doit faire."  
"Tu les as tuées. Ceux qui t'avait élevé comme leur fille."  
"Ils me battaient et me violaient, as-ton avis comment elle est morte? Sous leur coups."

La brune partit sans un regard. Le garçon resta stoïque comme mort. out son sang avait quitté son visage. Il venait juste de comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à lui envié. Il transplana chez lui, entra dans la maison, se dirigea dans une chambre. Astoria s'approcha de lui, mais il la repoussa et elle tomba par terre, se cognant la tête contre le mur. il continua son chemin comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il entra dans une pièce lumineuse. Un bébé blond aux grands yeux bleus était dans son berceau, il le prit avec une délicatesse sans limite. Il le berça aux creux de ses bras et lui murmura.

"Je ne te ferrai jamais de mal. Tu sais ton Papa c'est un idiot, alors pardonne-lui ses erreurs, et Merlin sait qui en a commise, mais il t'aime."

**_0oOo0_**

**_ La douleur est une chose irrationnel, on ne sait jamais quand elle commence et quand elle s'arrête. On ne peut pas lire dans les pensées des gens pour savoir s'il la ressente. Mais au fond on n'en a rien à faire. On est trop axé sur notre propre monde pour voir les dégâts que l'on a commit. Vous savez, parfois cette douleur est visible mais il faut encore y prêté attention. Ce sont des S.o.s, de personne qui ont besoin d'aide. Alors regardez autours de vous, cela permettra peut être à quelqu'un qui a mal de ne pas vidé la plaquette de médoc, de ne pas appuyer sur la détente ou de ne pas sauté dans le vide. Sauf que souvent on s'en rend compte trop tard._**


End file.
